


The High School Experience.

by wat (SemeGal)



Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Sex, Butters Stotch x Kenny McCormick, Clyde x Kenny, Exhibitionism, Hand Job, M/M, Stan x Kenny, Stenny - Freeform, Toys, bunny - Freeform, butters x kenny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/wat
Summary: Kenny McCormick has always been up to experimenting, but before high school, no one was on par with his curiosity.  But moving up into high school, Kenny soon realizes he's not alone anymore.





	1. Kenny x Butters.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really have a big story behind it, the boys are aged up as the summary states they're in high school, not eight years old. These characters are not my own, but merely my own interpretation of a situation, if you have issues with South Park fan works taken in a sexual manner I suggest not reading this, this is a work of fiction.   
> I dearly love these characters and intend to update this with Kenny x various male characters in the series, at infrequent times. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy.

Butter’s knew there had to be something wrong with him, this went against what his head was telling him, yet it felt too good to make Kenny stop.  
Butter’s tilted his head into the janitor closet wall, stuffing his fist in his mouth to keep himself quiet as Kenny deepthroated his cock.  
Certainly, this wasn’t something Butter’s had planned for today.   
Kenny hummed softly and moved away from the cute little nest of blond pubes he’d buried his nose in seconds earlier, smirking around Butter’s shaft Kenny felt a surge of pride, sure Butter’s wasn’t as long as others, but being able to take him all the way in and watch him squirm was definitely satisfactory. Kenny enjoyed steadily pushing Butters to the edge.   
Kenny bobbed his head lazily a few times before pulling his mouth nearly off of Butter’s dick, Kenny pressed his lips firmly around the head of Butter’s cock, and teasingly, slowly, Kenny ran his tongue around the head of his penis, eyes glazed over with arousal, Kenny looked up at Butter’s to watch his face. And boy was it a sight to behold.   
Cheeks so red they nearly consumed his whole face, neat and tucked clothes getting wrinkled up against the wall of a musty closet, and drool running down the corners of his mouth. ‘This is what high school is about, right?’ Kenny thought briefly, pressing his tongue into the slit on the head of Butter's cock he was granted a much more, animated reaction out of him than previously as he teased the slit harshly. Butter’s arched his back and tried to press his cock further into Kenny’s mouth, his high whines not stifled by his fist as he withered under the new and intense sensation, huffing in frustration as Kenny held his hips against the wall.   
Yes, for Kenny this was indeed what it was all about.   
Pushing a chuckle down Kenny pulled his tongue away, and slid his lips further down Butter’s shaft again, reaching midway he sucked playfully, Butter’s moaned some more, so Kenny went down further and took all of Butter’s cock in his mouth again, nestling the little bundle of pubes with his nose playfully as he held Butter’s against the wall by his hips firmly.   
But it seemed just as Kenny was getting his rhythm, time was running out. “C-Classes are gonna start soon.” Butter’s said, his voice higher pitched than usual, his hand only leaving his mouth long enough for his short sentence before it was promptly stuffed back in.   
Kenny rolled his eyes, to him, the classes were not that important at this time, how Butter’s head could be there was beyond him.   
Then again, they had very different upbringings.   
Deciding to not get Butter’s in any more trouble than he could already be in today, Kenny hurried his pace. Bobbing his head Kenny would admit one thing: Butter’s was still long enough to reach the back of his throat if he went too fast, Kenny found that out the hard way.   
Kenny tried to hide the fact that he had just choked himself, and luckily Butter’s was unaware, so he made do with pulling back from Butter’s cock to the head again, his tongue focusing on teasing the tip while he took one of his hands away from Butter’s hips and stroked the rest of his shaft to urge the boy along.   
Butter’s had been a mess before, but he was trembling now, he started to feel warm, yet there was a numb feeling as he pushed his head yet again into the cupboard wall, his back arching as a stifled gasp came out in reaction, barely heard by Kenny. But he didn’t need to hear Butter’s to know he came.   
There was always a sense of satisfaction for Kenny when he made a male classmate cum, sure women could be hard to please, but the idea of getting an openly ‘Straight’ male classmate off was something he masturbated to the thought of years ago.   
It was often a daily reality now, as more and more friends were hitting puberty, and dying with curiosity, Kenny was getting the chance to enact his wildest dreams.   
Kenny swallowed all of Butter’s cum, sure it didn’t taste good, but he didn’t want to leave evidence behind. Pulling completely off Butter’s now limp cock, Kenny licked his lips, a proud smirk on his face.  
Standing up he cupped Butter’s face, the boy panting, his lips swollen surely just the same as Kenny knew his lips would be  
Leaning in Kenny pressed a quick kiss to Butter’s lips, tilting their foreheads together Kenny cupped the boy’s face with one hand, and used the free one to grab Butter's hip and pull their bodies closer. “Enjoy your time?” Kenny asked, his voice low and gravelly as he pressed his erection against Butters.  
If it was possible, Butter’s face got redder. “Y-Yeah I suppose so, it felt r-really good.” Butter’s said averting his eyes from Kenny’s, squirming against the wall, unsure of how to really respond.   
This was the make or break, of the friendship at least, in all likelihood Kenny knew he would either A: Never see Butter’s again, or B: Get pestered every day, like some of his male classmates did. Once they got a taste of someone who was experienced, it was hard to let go of that and jack off themselves alone at home. “Look, this doesn’t have to be awk-” Kenny said, almost, getting cut off by the school bell Kenny growled as Butter’s slipped out of his arms, quickly fastening his pants and belt Butter’s was reaching for his bag when Kenny caught his wrist. “This doesn’t have to be awkward Butter’s,” Kenny said matter of factly, locking eyes with Butter’s for a brief moment before the boy took his wrist back, grabbing up his bag with a swift snatch. “I-I know, just got some things to think about.” Butter’s said, turning away from Kenny he hesitated at the door, but with decisive haste, he opened the door to leave, but took one last look at Kenny and smiled, that cheerful smile that made Kenny want to knock him to the floor and make out with him. “See ya in class!” Butter’s said cheerfully nervous, giving Kenny a little wave before closing the door, leaving Kenny in the semi-darkness of the janitors closet. 

It was silly to think this could be anything else but an awkward time.


	2. Kenny x Clyde

You always hear behind the bleachers is where no one looks, only those doing debouchures activities such as French kissing went behind them.   
In South Park, debauchery was being taken to a whole new level.   
Kenny grabs Clyde's shoulders and shoves him against the wall. Not one person was in here during lunchtime, everyone was eating lunch as normal people do.   
“Alright Clyde, now remind me what you want to be done,” He said, undoing the first few buttons of Clyde’s winter coat. “W-We talked it over last night, on the phone. We have little time Kenny, don’t be a tease.” He replied in a whiny tone, unzipping Kenny’s parka.   
Kenny chuckled. “That's why you need to repeat it and say it now, I know you're not shy Clyde. You sounded so confident last night. Were you masturbating to my voice as well?” Kenny asked, finishing with Clyde’s jacket he pushes it off his shoulders, tossing it behind him.   
“K-Kenny, that’s dumb. And so what if I might have been jacking it..” He replied, his tone growing annoyed and impatient. But he continued with undressing Kenny and tugged his coat off, and tossed it in the direction of his own from moments ago. “All is fair in love and war, so you better hurry dear,” Kenny said yanking on Clyde’s belt, not to remove it, but to bring him closer.   
Clyde was the hottest when he passed the three stages Kenny had to walk him through. The whining and then the aroused anger, and, the best stage of all: A whiny bitch who just wanted to be fucked. “I told you not to call me deary,” Clyde said, the whininess fading as annoyance came rolling in, all according to the plan.   
“My apologies, do you prefer slut better?” Kenny asked, expecting Clyde to punch him he raised his hand and caught Clyde’s first fist, and slammed it against the wall.   
The second one he grabbed mid-swing, he twisted his arm and kissed the inside of Clyde's wrist before placing it on the other side of Clyde's head. “Asshole..” Clyde said under his breath, turning his face away from Kenny he pouted. “You’re right, that’s what I’ll be pounding along with the rest of the boy’s in school,” Kenny said before licking the side of Clyde’s neck, up to his earlobe, where Kenny slid his tongue under and behind the shell of his ear.   
Clyde whined in response, tugging at Kenny’s hold on his wrist. “S-Shut it. You’re the only one.” Clyde said as the tension was leaving his body, the prideful struggle set to recede.   
Kenny smirked against Clyde's skin and decided to pounce. “So, what do you want me to do to you, Clyde, since I am the only one according to you,” He replied, bemused by his friend's word choice.   
Clyde’s face burned, but he knew time was not on their side, and the thing stuck up his ass was getting uncomfortable. “I-I, I want you to fuck me, I want you to fuck me s-so hard the whole school can hear my screams, no, the whole town.” Clyde trembled as Kenny groped his butt and breathed into his neck with a sigh of contentment. “Good boy.” Kenny praised and pulled away, reaching to unbuckled his own pants, leaving Clyde to do his own. “I hope you accomplished what I told you to before coming to school?” Kenny questioned, undoing his belt as he watched Clyde do the same. “It was hard sneaking it by my parents, but it was, well, interesting,” He said with a devious smile on his face, his pants dropping to his ankles and his underwear soon to follow. “I’m sure it made you think you had your own little slutty secret,” Kenny said as he dropped his pants and boxers, hurrying Clyde along by yanking his underwear to his ankles.   
Once they were both naked, Kenny reached around with one hand and pulled the dildo out of Clyde’s ass, the other hand wiping away lube so it didn’t get everywhere as Clyde leaned into him. “Fuck..” Clyde cursed, wrapping his arms around Kenny’s neck he dug his fingernails into his shoulders.    
Clyde let out a final gasp as the toy left his body, Kenny dropped the sex toy, but not before cleaning off the lube with his hand. Clyde had used a bunch of lube when stretching himself, so there was plenty of it left on the toy.   
Letting Clyde rest against the wall, Kenny spread the excess lube over his own stiff cock, wanting to be inside of Clyde as fast as possible.   
“Ready?” Kenny asked, rubbing the excess lube on his own thigh. “Yes,” Clyde said in response, his arms out to hug Kenny around the collar as he lifted, Clyde he wrapped his legs around Kenny’s waist to keep himself stable. But he relied more on the wall behind him for support.   
Clyde let his backside slide downwards towards Kenny as he lined himself up, the act of getting inside of Clyde went much easier for both parties with an excessive volume of lube at play. The toy Clyde had used to prepare himself made stretching him unnecessary.   
Clyde breathed out an erotic sigh as he took Kenny in. The back of his head pressed against the wall as he let his mouth hang open, many moans and profanities leaving it as Kenny got closer to being buried inside him.   
He did his best to hold Clyde steady, trying not to get caught up in his own pleasure. Regardless of how much stretching was done to Clyde, he remained tight for Kenny.   
Kenny got inside of Clyde, and neither wanted to wait any longer. “Go,” Clyde said, nails digging into Kenny’s shoulder even before he thrust.   
Kenny held onto Clyde’s hips and pulled him up and downwards in unison with his thrust. Clyde’s cock bounced in his lap as Kenny fucked him, drool dribbling out the corner of his mouth as he stuttered out profanities and incomprehensible phrases. But one that always stood out for Kenny, a name he’d always hear while dreaming was his own being spoken by Clyde as they had sex. That alone could make Kenny hard in an instant, but listening to Clyde now chanting his name was better than any dream.   
He wanted to fuck him harder, and faster.   
So he pulled Clyde away from the wall, startling him, and dropped to the gym floor. Lying Clyde on his back he fucked him there, on the floor behind the bleachers.   
Kenny grabbed up Clyde’s thighs as he picked up speed again, keeping Clyde in place.   
Clyde was near the edge just as Kenny was. Clyde came first and arched his back while screaming out Kenny’s name, his cum splattering over his stomach.   
Watching Clyde climax, and the way he tightened around his cock pushed Kenny to the limits. He came inside of Clyde, a satisfied groan vibrating through his chest as he pumped into Clyde once more before collapsing on top of him.   
They laid together in a sweaty heap as they came off of their highs, breathing against one another’s necks. Cum can be messy to clean up, but no protection was the way Clyde always wanted. “Fuck that was great,” Kenny said, leaning away from Clyde to breathe. “Yeah, it was.” Clyde agreed, brushing his hair to the side with the back of his hand.   
They sat in silence for a moment, catching their breath. Kenny had spent his time looking at Clyde from his head to where their bodies connected and entertained a thought. “You wanna ditch school and just bang the rest of the day?” Kenny asked him, trailing his finger through the cum on Clyde’s stomach.    
“Sure, why not?"


	3. Kenny x Stan

Kenny thought it ironic that Stan’s initial idea for a hiding place was a closet.  
However, he’d never say no to a friend wishing to experiment. “Is this safe?” Stan asked, his worry radiating off of him even inside the closet. Kenny felt surprised more people weren’t asking questions while he walked through the hallway just moments later, Kenny not far behind him. “Yes Stan, if you want to do this you have to relax,” Kenny responded, grabbing his companion’s shoulders and squeezing them. Then he guided Stan backward and pressed him against the concrete wall. “That’s not so easy, Kenny, I haven’t done this before,” Stan replied, his eyes adjusting to the pitch black room. His hands went out to his sides to brace himself against the wall, attempting to get in touch with everything in the room to ground himself. “I know, but you’re hyperventilating, just let me take the lead,” Kenny said to Stan to calm him. Kenny slid his palms over his partner’s shoulder, brushing his biceps with his fingertips. And then he went to his forearms and then he grabbed onto Stan’s hands he squeezed them, threading his fingers in between Stan’s. “Take a deep breath, and I’ll handle the rest.” He added, continuing the soft tone, Kenny leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Stan’s lips.  
Stan shivered, and kissed back, digging his nails into Kenny’s hands he relaxed against the wall. He moaned and parted his lips, allowing Kenny to slip his tongue into his mouth, rubbing his tongue against Stan’s. Kenny pressed his knee between his friends’ legs, grinding against him.   
Kenny opened the opportunity for Stan to do the same.  
Stan ground himself against Kenny’s leg, kissing back.   
The nervousness was being replaced with confidence.  
Kenny broke the kiss as Stan was getting into it, causing his friend to whine. “Aren’t you excited?” Kenny asked, bringing up one of Stan’s hands to kiss his knuckles. Stan’s face flushed, his lips red and slicked with spit, they looked so kissable to Kenny. But, they didn’t intend just be kissing the whole time.  
“Hey, aren’t I allowed to act this way?” Stan said, huffing at his friend he rolled his eyes.  
“Yes, you’re entitled, but I’m also entitled to tease you when you’re this cute,” Kenny responded, taking his leg from between Stan’s and unthreading their fingers. Kenny leaned away and undid Stan’s jacket. “Yeah but you don’t have to be a jerk,” Stan said disgruntled, but compliant with Kenny removing his first top layer and dropping it the floor. “I can be whatever I wish to be,” Kenny replied, taking his parka off and letting it drop behind him.  
Now the only clothes separating their chest were their t-shirts, the bulkiest fabric was out of the way. Kenny reached for his friend’s belt, Stan allows him to do as he pleases, but huffs. As if Kenny was an annoying fly unwilling to leave him be.  
Kenny hummed at Stan's attitude, but moved on and unbuckled his belt and unzipped Stan’s trousers and let them drop. “Please, act like I’m an annoyance harder, please,” Kenny said, a smirk on his face as he undid his own pants.  
Stan's eyes widened, concerned he’d taken playing hard to get a little too far, but after seeing Kenny’s face he hit him in the shoulder. “You’re not an annoyance, don't say such harsh things about yourself,” Stan responded, crossing his legs as his nude state dawned on him.  
Kenny let his trousers fall, and then he pushed them away, leaning in closer to Stan again he placed his forearms on either side of his head. “I mention this stuff to get you to pay attention, Stanley, I don’t care what’s going on outside or in that gorgeous mind of yours right now. I want you to pay attention and give me even half of the thought I give you.” Kenny demanded, tilting his head to kiss Stan again.  
The kiss was less feverish than before, it was soft and sensual. Kenny took his arms away from the wall and ran them down Stan’s chest. Placing them on his partner’s ribcage he pushed him against the wall flat, breaking their kiss. “Let’s hurry this along so we can get back to class. There I’ll appreciate your head, here I appreciate your body.” Kenny added, pushing his boxers to his knees. “When did you become so philosophical?” Stan asked as he placed his hands on top of Kenny’s shoulders. “How do you know I don’t say this stuff all the time? You guys can’t hear me most days.” Kenny replied, sneaking his hands under the hem of Stan’s shirt.  
Stan cocked an eyebrow, questioning his friend silently. “Okay, okay, Kyle gave me a few books to read, and it expanded my vocabulary, okay?” He continued, his tone defensive as Stan laughed. “Why didn’t you mention it first dumbass?” He asked laughing, the tension leaving the room. “Well, if I had then it’d make me sound as dumb as I felt sometimes,” Kenny said, kissing Stan’s lips in between his laughter. As if standing in a closet with one of your best friends, with only your shirts on was normal. “You’re not dumb,” Stan said when he got a break from Kenny's lips, his hands leaving Kenny’s shoulders to enter the hair on the back his head. Stan ran his fingers through his messy blond hair and twirled a few loose strands around his fingers. “Whatever you say,” Kenny responded, taking his hands from Stan’s hips he used one hand to grab Stan’s cock. Despite the conversation shared, they both remained hard.   
Now, it was time to finish the goal of this closet visit.  
Stan shuddered as Kenny worked his friend's shaft. Picking up his own cock with his free hand, Kenny opened his palm covering Stan's dick and placed his own next to it.  Both getting hand jobs with one hand.  
It was dry and rough, so Kenny spat into his palm to help lubricate things. "Fuck Kenny, that's good," Stan said, his fingers digging into Kenny's scalp as he increased the speed of his hand.  
Kenny leaned his forehead against Stan"s and sighed. "Fuck yeah it is," Kenny responded, adjusting his head to share another kiss with Stan.  
Their shared kiss got broken up by moans that neither could suppress. The moans primarily emitting from Stan, he attempted to stifle them by chewing his lower lip, but just to fuck with him Kenny bit the side his neck. "K-Kenny!" Stan said, a shrill gasp passing over his lips as his friend licked over another fresh bite mark. "You know you love it" Kenny responded, capturing Stan's lips yet again as they both grew closer to their shared climax.  
Stan's body shook, and his knees grow weak as the fire in his belly grew stronger. By Kenny's rushed and sloppy kissing, Stan knew he was close.  
Kenny pressed hard into his kiss with his friend, and they both came together, their moans muffled by their shared kiss.  
Maybe leaving the t-shirts on was a poor choice, But as the ribbons of cum splattered over them, there wasn't any going back.  
Kenny broke their kiss, leaning his forehead against Stan's as they both were coming off of their high, their breathing labored. Silence passed over them, the breathing the only thing breaking the silence. They didn't share words as they both stripped from their ruined t-shirts and tossed them into the garbage bin before getting re-dressed in their normal clothes.  
Before Kenny pulled his hood up and drew the strings to close it around his face, he looked to Stan as he put his jacket on over his shoulders. "You better?" Kenny asked, playing with the zipper on his parka as he looked at the floor. Sometimes, the aftermath of these sexual encounters could be awkward. "Yeah, great, thanks again," Stan said, squeaking his way past Kenny and out of the closet in the flash. This, emptiness Kenny felt, it was normal, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fiction that I have published for South Park, even with the minimal dialogue I hope I did the characters justice, and that you enjoyed. Thank you for reading! <3 :D


End file.
